new life new me
by alinevamp salvatore
Summary: hannah  sigue inentado ser famosa y en su intento conoce a un chico  llamado oliver  del cual se enamora a primera vista  capitulo 2 de  de la ciudad al  campo


New life new me?

Hannah dormía como un bebe en su cama , eran las 6:00 am y ella planeaba dormir hasta las 12:00 como siempre lo hacía .El sol se asomaba por la ventana y pegaba directo en su cara, Hannah giro su cabeza al otro lado y se acomodo para seguir durmiendo.

Todo estaba en completo silencio, lo cual la relajo mucho ;pero de pronto… un gallo empezó a cantar

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh –tontas gallos cállense –grito –

El gallo siguió cantando durante otros 2 minutos y Hannah no tuvo otra elección más que pararse .

Bajaba las escaleras ,vio en la cocina a su papa y a su hermano desayunando; no podía creer lo que veía , estaban despiertos desde hace 1 hora .

Abrió el refrigerador y saco leche y cereal , comenzó a desayunar

-por que se despertaron tan temprano ?

-estoy acostumbrado –dijo su papa

-y tu Jackson?

-me gusta venir al campo

-ugghhh no te creo

-Hoy saldremos a recolectar comida en los campos así que te quedaras sola,almenos de que quieras venir

-no, gracias-Hannah corrió a su cuarto y miro al espejo y empezó a llorar ;ella se quería ir de ahí no quería estar en ese lugar .- Hannah lloro hasta quedarse dormida

Por un largo tiempo Hannah no salía de la casa y se pasaba todo el tiempo hablando con sus amigos de mayor parte del tiempo estaba triste y buscaba la manera de ser famosa de nuevo pero parecía que nade se interesaba en ella lo que la ponía mas triste cada vez mas .

Su padre no podía soportar ver a su hija como zombi todos los días

-Hay Hannah esta noche hay un concurso de canto en el pueblo ¿no te gustaría ir?

-no estoy de humor

-No es una pregunta es una orden .

Robbie la obligo a ir porque sabía que eso era lo mejor para ella ;Hannah miro a su padre impresionada , el nunca era tan enojón

-vamos que esperas tienes 15 minutos para estar lista

Hannah subió a su habitación sin ánimos y comenzó a arreglarse ,cuando creyó que estaba lista pudo notar en su closet una peluca castaña y quiso probar como se le veía .amarro su cabello y se puso la peluca ; le quedaba de maravilla en realidad parecía otra persona .

Tal vez era tiempo de que cambiara un Hannah que fuera más sencilla y amable , que la quisieran por lo que era por dentro y no por lo que era por fuera .

Se puso unos jeans con unas botas vaqueras cafés ,entro al cuarto de su hermano y tomo una playera de cuadros roja ;le quedaba un poco grande pero se la ato con un nudo dejando su ombligo al descubierto .Ahora era todo una chica ordinaria

-lista ? –dijo su papa

-que te paso?

-solo decidí por un atuendo diferente

Robbie solo movió su cabeza en negación , tomo las llaves del carro y fueron directo al pueblo.

Al llegar había una gran tarima a mitad del pueblo donde las luces alumbraban .Hannah recordó aquellos días de gloria cuando todos aplaudían y esperaban con ansias su entrada ,las luces sobre su rostro y toda la adrenalina que sentía antes de subir a cantar .

-No creo que sea buena idea –dijo Hannah con nervios

-Hannah no te preocupes recuerda que el que no arriesga no gana .

Hannah no parecía muy convencida , aun así ella iba a cantar .De pronto todos se lleno de un silencio y solo escucho en el micrófono una voz que decía

-con ustedes Oliver cantando last 4 ever

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y gritar como si se tratara de alguien muy famoso .Hannah se dio la vuelta mirando al escenario , se quedo paralizada como si de repente el mundo se detuviera y solo veía a el chico arriba del escenario con esa hermosa voz .Un chico alto , de tez blanca como la nieve , cabello negro intenso , alto, ojos cafés y estilo rockero .Hannah se fue acercando poco a poco al escenario esperando a que terminara de cantar .Se había enamorado de Oliver a primera vista .

Cuando termino su presentación se puso nerviosa ;era su turno de subir al escenario y aun no sabía que iba a cantar

Hannah esperaba lo peor; acostumbraba a calentar antes de dar una presentación ¿pero que podía salir mal? De todos modos nadie ahí la conocía. Subió el escenario con mucho miedo, se coloco al centro del escenario , una fuerte luz la alumbro justo en el rostro e interpuso su mano para que no le lastimara sus ojos ,sus manos temblaban

-eeemmmm soy Hannah –tartamudeo, toco su cabello ,recordando que en esos instantes no era Hannah

-perdón yo cantare una canción de Hannah se llama "are you ready".

Tomo el el micrófono y comenzó con mucho sentimiento , era una de las pocas veces que disfrutaba el momento en que cantaba .

Termino de cantar y todos aplaudieron ;no podía creer que les gustara su canción ;el Dj subió al escenario

-Dime cual es tu nombre?

-Hannah tardo un poco en contestar mientras pensaba en un buen nombre

-Muley –tartamudeo

-pues déjame decirte miley que eres una de mis favoritas

Miley sonrió –gracias

Bajo del escenario y al final de la escalera estaba Oliver esperándola

-felicidades –extendió su mano para saludarla

-igual tu -se sonrojo

-y tú no eres de por aquí veda?

-soy nueva , de malibu

-me tengo que ir- dijo Oliver con tristeza

-Entonces ambos- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-te veré luego? –pregunto Oliver

-si , este es mi teléfono por si algún día quieres llamar

Hannah tomo una pluma y escribió en el brazo de Oliver, Oliver miro su brazo y salió una pequeña sonrisa.


End file.
